When I Met Zim
by Invaderjane25
Summary: Camille is the half sister of Dib and Gaz, they share the same father. When she gets kicked out of a private all girls school, her dreams of being a scientist are still within her. That is, until she meets Zim. ZimxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was science class, and once again I had forgotten what liquids to put into what glass. "Is it this one?" I asked my partner.

She rolled her eyes and once again repeated, "No you're supposed to put the red liquid in the green, and the blue liquid into the yellow."

I nodded, _Okay then,_ I thought to myself. Ms. Rose then instructed the class, "Alright class, now place your liquids into the correct glasses."

I started to repeat the correct order of the liquids to myself; _it was the green in blue? Or wait.. was it the red in the yellow?" _ That's when I poured the red into the yellow and the blue into the green.

"You should see a mixture beginning to form, and the liquids going on top of each other." Ms. Rose said to the class. But that's not what I saw in mine, the blue and the green started to turn brown and the red and yellow started to sizzle.

"Um is it supposed to sound like that?" I asked my partner. She started yelling at me, "I thought I repeated to you a million times what to put in the liquids! Now this damn things gonna blow!" That's when the red and yellow liquid blew up in our faces and the whole class and Ms. Rose stared at us.

"Professor Membrane, I really don't think this school is fit for Camille. She's failing most of her classes, and is caught falling asleep in the middle of her lessons. She also always seems to be causing serious trouble in her science class. On several occasions the class had to clear out of the room because she mixed explosive liquids together." The headmistress had a stern look on her face.

My dad couldn't actually be there in person so he came in his floating screen self. "I guess you're right. My daughter has been stressed lately and hasn't been getting enough sleep. I'm sure she can be a great scientist if I teach her myself since she won't be going to this school anymore."

I wasn't going to be at Caltin Academy anymore? I started to panic. That would mean I would have to start going to Dibs school, and from what I heard from him, it sounded scary there.

I decided I had wanted to go to Caltin Academy when I heard they had the best science program there and after all, I already knew I wanted to be a great scientist, just like daddy. It was an all girl's school, so it also meant there wouldn't be any boys there to distract me. But now all because of me always having to stay up late doing homework and forgetting things in science class, there was no way I was going to stay here any longer.

"Daddy, you can't send me to Dibs school! There's boys there and plus, I heard the teachers there are really mean, and scary." We were outside of Caltin Academy, after dad agreeing to transfer me out. We were walking straight home. It was only at least 5 blocks away.

"Oh do not worry my daughter. Your brother will be there with you, and so will your sister." He consoled me.

"But they don't have good science programs like Caltin Academy does, and what if the kids don't like me?" He consoled me again, "Now now, don't worry about that. I will teach science with you after school.. if I'm not busy. Now I have to go my daughter, there's some work to be done at the labs."

I sighed, "Okay daddy, bye." I waved at him as his floating screen flew off into the horizon. I continued to walk towards home till I finally reached the famillar dark purple house. I opened the door and found Dib on the couch watching Mysterious Mysteries. "Hey what are you doing home so early?" He asked. I dropped my bag and sat down on the couch with him.

"Well, it's a pretty long story but, starting tomorrow I'll be going to middle skool with you and Gaz."

"Seriously? Oh man I have so much to show you there! There's Ms. Bitters in history class, and plus, I heard that our principal might be a werewolf."

I sighed, _Sounds exciting_, I thought to myself as Dib babbled on and on.

"But most of all, there's Zim. He'll be probably scheming to do something to you so I'll make sure I protect you from him."

"Zim? Is it that alien guy you're always talking about?" I asked Dib. He nodded his head. "Don't worry, I won't let him get anywhere near you."

I had never actually met or seen Zim before. Dib always told me stories about him and how he had managed to turn them into bologna, fill the whole world up with water, had fought each other with planets, and how he refused to help when Gaz was cursed with pig taste. Sometimes I did hear them fighting outside our house and calling each other names. I guess I was so kept up in my room most of the time working that I never really noticed what was going on or bothered to look outside and see them fighting. I guess I was a little curious to meet him but at the same time I hope he doesn't bother me since I'm Dibs half sister.

Yes, I'm only Dibs half sister. We have the same dad but not the same mother. I came here 6 years ago when I was only 8 and my mother was dead. Even though were not full blood related, were still really close. Same with Gaz, she's always yelling at Dib or hitting him but she has a little soft spot for me since I'm good at playing video games with her. When I came, Dib welcomed me with open arms, while it took Gaz a little longer to get used to me.

So I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

I stared in the mirror at myself, hoping I didn't look too bad. I had my long brown hair tied into pigtails with bows. I had my glasses on with my big brown eyes peeking through. I was wearing my usual outfit other then my school uniform. It was my long sleeved black shirt with my purple dress over it. I had on my favorite black converse.

_Alright, I think I'm all set for today_, I thought to myself. It was the middle of my 7th grade year and I was going to have to try and make friends and try and get used to the lessons. Hopefully I hadn't missed anything.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag and stood by the door waiting for Dib. Gaz was already there with her Game slave 4. She growled, "What taking him so long? I think I'll just go walk by myself." She opened the front door and started to walk down the street to the middle skool. That's how she was most mornings; sometimes she refused to walk with Dib or just got impatient having to wait for him. He finally rushed down the stairs and to the front door, "She went by herself again, huh?" I nodded.

We started to walk down the path to Middle Skool. Dib babbled on and on about how there were some Bigfoot kids and old man kids and all kinds of paranormal things. I just pretended to listen and nod my head. We finally got to the front and it looked as bad as I had thought. The school was all grimy and the paint looked like it was starting to peel, the inside of the school was worse. The floor was riddled with all kinds of stains. Some of the kids looked lost and some looked like they hadn't showered for a week.

"Well I better go to the office and get my schedule." I said to Dib. "Wait! I'll come with you." He exclaimed.

"No Dib, I can go by myself, you don't have to go with me everywhere. I'm fine, you should be going to your class anyway."

He sighed, "Alright, see you at break." He scurried to his classes.

I walked into the grimy office and went up to the office lady working on some papers. "Um hi, I'm new here. I'm pretty sure my dad called ahead to let you know I transferred here. My names Camille, I'm the sister of Dib and Gaz."

She looked up at me and started to have recognition on her face. "Ah yes! Camille! I have your schedule right here." She handed the paper to me. I walked out of the office and looked through my schedule. I had English as first period. I wasn't sure where it was though. _Oh man, now I don't know where to go, I should have kept Dib with me. _I saw all of the kids rushing off to their classes in packs. I sighed and then noticed a green kid by his locker taking out some books. _Maybe he knows_, I thought.

I started to walk up to him as he continued to go through his books in his locker. "Um excuse me, but do you know where English class is?" I stood there waiting for him to answer. He still hadn't looked at me when I spoke. That's when he turned around to answer me, I suddenly felt something. I already knew who he was before Dib even told me. It was.. Zim. The alien Dib had always told me about, and here he was standing in front of me. He glared at me as he said, "Its over to your right human." As he pointed to my right, I saw the English classroom in front of me. He snarled and walked off mumbling to himself. Then I started to blush and think to myself,

_What just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Agh! Sorry guys it took so long to update. Just had a bit of writers block, but now that I have summer break soon, I'll probably have more time to update it, now enjoy!

I opened the door to English and all over the kids were talking to each other. I started to walk up to the teacher sitting at her desk. "Um hi, I'm Camille. I'm new." The bell rang before she could answer and she announced to the class, "Class, we have a new student, Camille. Why don't you tell us something about yourself Camille?"

My stomach churned. I didn't like talking in front of people; it was something I wasn't good at. I cleared my voice and began, "Um so, hi I'm Camille and my brother and sister Gaz and Dib go here. You might know Dib for being a little crazy, but don't worry I'm not like that." I could hear some snickers in the back.

"Alright Camille, you can go sit in the back next to Jessica." I started to walk towards to back and sat in the seat next to the blonde girl Jessica.

"So you're related to Dib?" She started to whisper. "Um yeah" I replied. She giggled to herself, "You don't seem to be as weird and crazy as him, why don't you hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Um.. sure!" I replied. _She wants ME to eat lunch with her and her friends? Hope I don't embarrass myself ... _I thought to myself.

But what happened in the hallway.. I'm still confused about it. Do I like Zim? How can I already like someone who I just met? What's wrong with me today.. I never would of expected to have this huge crush on Zim.. maybe it's just a phase, maybe it will go away soon.. But I hope it does, I don't like having these feelings.

Finally after my 2nd period was over, break arrived. I went around the crowded school trying to look for Dib. I spotted him going through his locker. "Hey Dib!" I yelled at him.

"Oh there you are, I was just about to go look for you.. so how are your classes so far?" I sighed, "I guess their okay, I did get asked to eat lunch with this girl Jessica though."

"Wait, are you talking about Jessica from elementary skool? Does she have blonde hair?" Dib started to ask. I nodded my head.

"Great not her." He replied. "Huh what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Shes not very nice, her and her friends used to make fun of me, I guess you could say she's like the popular girl of the school. I really think you shouldn't eat lunch with her, she will probably make you one of her minions and order you around."

"But I already said yes, besides it would be really mean to ditch her, she would probably get her feelings hurt"

"Camille, I really doubt her feelings would be hurt, she could care less about anyone."

"I don't care, I already said yes so I'm going to eat lunch with her and her friends."

"Fine then, geez you're so stubborn, anyway what's your schedule?"

I took my schedule out of my backpack as Dib and I looked it over together. "Oh hey you have 4th period with me!" I looked at my 4th period and saw it was history. Dib continued, "You'll get to see our creepy teacher, Ms. Bitters."

I laughed nervously, "Great." That's when the bell rang and it was time to go to 3rd period.

Well see ya in 4th period." Dib said as he walked off. I waved my hand to him.

3rd period was a nightmare. It was P.E. and we were playing volleyball. I got hit in the face twice by the ball and always served it out of bounds. Sports just weren't something I was good at it, I was horrible.

Finally 4th period arrived and I walked into the classroom, I saw Ms. Bitters sitting at her desk, Dib was right, she looked really scary.

"Ah you must be Camille, and your one of Dibs siblings?" I nodded my head.

"Great like we need another Membrane in this classroom." She snarled.

I looked over the classroom; Dib of course was waving at me like a maniac.

"You can go and sit next to your idiot brother Dib, nobody wants to sit next to him." Ms. Bitters said to me. I walked over to the empty seat next to Dib and sat in it. "So what do you think of Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked me.

"She's really scary." I shivered. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her eventually." Dib assured me. Then soon lunch arrived and Dib and I walked to the cafeteria together. I looked over the cafeteria, it was more disgusting then I imagined it to be. It was grimy and the floors had all kinds of stains. Dib and I got into the lunch line and I thought I was going to puke from the way the food looked, it looked worse than the cafeteria itself. Once we got out of line I saw Jessica wave to me from a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Well looks like your friends are waiting; I'll see you after school." Dib said as he walked to an empty table where Gaz was sitting. I started to walk over to the table where Jessica was sitting; two girls were sitting with her. One had green hair and the other had purple hair.

"This is Camille; she's in my English class." Jessica announced. The girls both said hi to me. Jessica continued, "Camille this is Peyoopi and Zita." I responded, "Hi Peyoopi and Zita." None of the girls had seemed to have eaten their food or touched it, I didn't blame them.

"So Camille," Jessica began, "What's it like having Dib as a brother? Is he weird like usual?"

"Um, well I guess you could just say he does talk a lot, and he never stops talking to me about his paranormal discoveries." I replied.

"What a loser." Jessica laughed as the others did. I started laughing nervously with them, _I wish they wouldn't talk about Dib that way, but I'm not sure if I should say anything since Jessica might think I'm a loser too for sticking up for him. _I thought to myself. That's when Jessica announced, "Oh look, there's Zim sitting alone again."

I looked to where she was pointing and there was Zim, sitting alone picking at his lunch. My heart beats started quickening. "Oh doesn't Dib tell you all about him Camille?" Jessica asked. I replied, "Um yeah, of course."

"He was in the same class as Zita and Peyoopi in elementary school." Jessica stated. "Yeah, he was really weird, he would always start randomly yelling in class and kept claiming he was going to 'rule us all'." Zita commented.

"Yeah, he was so weird; I don't know who was weirder, Dib or Zim. They always fought each other in class constantly." Peyoopi added.

"I don't understand why they're not friends, their perfect for each other, they're both weird." Zita laughed.

"No doubt about that." Jessica agreed. Jessica started to eye me, "Don't you agree Camille?" I started laughing nervously again, "Yeah of course! They're perfect for each other I guess..." That's when the bell rang and it was time for 5th period.

"Hey Camille, what's your next class?" Jessica asked me. I started to look over my schedule again, "Its um.. Art." I replied. "Oh what a coincidence, Zita, Peyoopi, and I all have the class, lets walk there together."

"Oh okay, sure!" I responded. I started to think to myself, _I wasn't sure what to think of Jessica and the others, I guess they were kind of nice but a little mean too. They liked to say mean things about poor Dib and Zim, I'm not that sure I want to stay their friends though. But it seems like Jessica wants me to keep hanging out with her, so I guess I have to stay their friends so I don't hurt her feelings._

After art class passed and Jessica and the others continued to gossip about people while we were making a collage of random papers, my 6th period was finally here. _Finally, it's almost the end of the day._ I thought to myself.

I looked down at my schedule once again along with the map I picked up from the office during break. _Now I wouldn't have to continuously ask people for directions to my classes_. As I looked at 6th period my heart suddenly sank and had a nausea feeling in my stomach, _Oh no, I have science class. _I know I had said before I wanted to be a great scientist like daddy, but honestly I didn't like science class at school, mostly because I always messed up the experiments in class which is part of what eventually got me kicked out of Caltin Academy.

_Just relax, you won't mess up this time, just try to do the best you can and listen carefully to the teachers instructions,_ I started to assure myself. I started to make my way to the classroom and walked inside, that's when I saw Zim sitting in front.

_Oh god! Zim's in this class! I'll never be able to focus when he's around. _I started getting really anxious and nervous. _Just relax, _I started to reassure myself again, _I guess I'll just try to ignore him, even though I don't really want to_. I walked up to the teacher's desk and told him I was new, "Ah Camille, yes I know, you can go and sit there in the second row, behind Zim."

Oh no, I was sitting behind Zim? This just kept getting worse. I started to make my way to the desk behind Zim. _Well hey; at least it wasn't next to him. That probably would have been worse._ I sat in the seat behind him, wondering whether or not I should introduce myself. _I might as well, maybe he'll remember me from this morning!_

"Zim, hey Zim, behind you." I started to whisper to him. He turned over in his seat and glared at me, "What do you want human?"

"Um, you may or may not remember me from this morning, but I-," Zim interrupted me suddenly, "Ah so you're the human from this morning." _He remembered me! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! _I exclaimed in my head. I continued, "Yeah! I remember you too; I think I should properly introduce myself, my name's Camille. It's nice to meet you Zim!" I extended my hand towards him and smiled.

He eyed my hand suspiciously and slowly extended his hands toward mine and we shaked hands. "Eh yes, nice to meet you too, Cammy human. How do you know my name?"

_Uh oh, I shouldn't tell him I just knew when I saw him, that would sound creepy! Come on think Camille! _I replied, "Oh I've just heard a lot about you from my brother, you may know him well." Zim eyed me weirdly again, "Who is this brother you speak of?" he questioned.

"Oh, his names D-," But the bell rang before I could say Dibs name, and Zim already turned back around in his desk. _Oh well, maybe he didn't care much anyway._

Thankfully today in science, we weren't doing any experiments, so I couldn't embarrass myself in front of Zim. The class finally passed by quickly and I arrived outside of the school and tried to look for Gaz and Dib. I finally saw Dib as he was walking out of the school building, I waved to him and he came running towards me.

"So how were your other classes?" Dib asked me. I giggled nervously to myself, "Okay I guess, wheres Gaz?"

"I'm not sure, shes around somewhere, let's just wait for her." Dib replied.

"Great, theres Zim." Dib sighed as he watched Zim walk his way down the steps towards Dib.

"Well hello Dib-thing, how was your stinking human day today?"

"Great until you showed up." Dib snarled back. "And who is this with you?" Zim continued and looked at me.

"That's my sister; you better stay away from her space boy." Dib said as he stood in front of me.

Gaz finally walked up next to me as Dib and Zim were eyeing each other violently.

"Are those two idiots fighting again?" Gaz mumbled. "Come on Dib; let's go home, Gaz is here now." I started to insist Dib. "Alright." Dib agreed. We started to walk the way towards our house as Zim yelled to Dib, "Good bye Dib! I'll see your gargantuan head tomorrow." Then Dib yelled to him, "HEY! My heads not big!"

So the day was finally over, and I started to wonder how I really felt about Zim. Dib really hated him and Zim felt the same about Dib. But somewhere deep in Zims heart, he must be nice, and not be so rude to everyone. Well, I guess that's for me to find out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking a long time to update this story.. I just get pretty stuck and am not sure what to write.. Hopefully I can start gaining more ideas and update sooner! Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

The moon.. the stars. Their all quite lovely, I love looking at them in the sky. Whenever I was upset about something or felt lost, looking up in that big wide blue sky filled with stars always seemed to give me a bit of hope. A lot of nights I sit up here on the roof and watch them. Sometimes Dib would sit up here with night and admire the stars as much as I did. Though I'm not really sure which is better, the moon or the stars. What I can really say is that they belong together in the sky. One without the other is dull. The moon brightens the sky while the stars scatter around it, almost as if the stars are the moons children.

* * *

><p>"He always went on about how he would be ruler of all of us someday." Zita went on about Zim. It was art class, and Jessica, Zita, Peyoopi and I were sitting together and talking while doing our art. Since I knew nothing about Zim and didn't know him well, they thought it would be a good idea if they told me all about the weird things he did and how he acted in class back in elementary skool.<p>

"Did he ever have any friends?" I asked them. Jessica replied, "Well, he was friends with that one weird kid named Keef. But after Keef and his other loser friends threw a party for Zim, Zim stopped being friends with him." I thought this over to myself, _So he doesn't even have any friends?_

"So, did Zim ever have any other friends after that?" I asked Jessica. She continued, "No he didn't, hes been this way since now. Makes sense anyway, hes too weird and uncool to have friends anyway." Jessica started snickering with her friends.

Poor Zim, he really doesn't have any friends? I guess I know that feeling. I never really had many friends in kindergarten because I was so shy and scared to talk to people, and I didn't really fit in with people well. But when I did have friends, it wasn't always the best, I always seemed to end up in the situation I'm in now. Stuck hanging out with the popular girl group and being ordered around, being unable to stand up for myself or for other people. Maybe, just maybe, I'll try to be Zims friend since he doesn't have any.

* * *

><p>It was science class and we only had to do some worksheets and we could go around the room and sit and talk to anyone we wanted to. As always, I had finished my worksheets and still had time to spare. I looked in front of me and saw Zim sitting in his seat. <em>Should I talk to him? I'm not sure he wants to be bothered; he looks like he's still busy with the worksheets. I'll probably seem annoying if I go and talk to him, he doesn't really seem like a people person. Agh, focus Camille, you said you wanted to try and be his friend, you should go and talk to him. <em>I got up out of my seat and walked towards Zim's desk.

"Hi Zim." I greeted him. He looked up at me, "Hello Cammy human, what do you want?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you, and ask you something." I replied. "What is this question you want to ask me?" Zim sneered.

"I-I was just wondering, if we could maybe be.. friends? I mean, it just seems like your lonely and maybe need someone to hang out with." Zim glared at me before he answered, "Zim does not need friends, now away with you human."

"Are you sure you like being alone? I mean everyone needs at least one friend, it doesn't have to be a lot of friends."

"Friends are a waste of time. I'm much better off being alone. I don't need anyone. Now go away human."

I sighed and went back and sat in my seat. Zim really felt like he didn't need friends? Well, I guess as I may as well keep trying, even though he probably won't like it. It's obviously clear that he doesn't want friends, but I can't help but think he's wrong about that somehow.

**So that's the end of the chapter! Sorry its short, I couldn't think of much for this chapter. But I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and full of some surprises. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup, this chapter came pretty quickly, as I had said. Since its summer after all, I have plenty of time for this story, now.. On with the story!**

Chapter 4

"Ah, the sky looks so pretty tonight." I said to myself. All the stars in the night sky seemed to be twinkling tonight, and the moon bright as usual. Here I was as most nights, sitting up here on the roof looking at the stars and the moon. But as I stared into the sky, I suddenly saw a bright object that almost looked as if it was racing toward me.

_What the heck is that?_ I thought to myself. The burning object crashed into our backyard. It looked like some kind of space capsule though I couldn't tell from sitting up here. _I guess I should go check it out._

I climbed down into the attic and then went down the stairs to the back door in the kitchen. The object seemed to still be burning. _I wonder why it crashed here. _Then a little black and white cat jumped out of the capsule. My eyes widened, _What the? What was a cat doing in there? I hope I'm not going crazy like Dib. _The cat was small, with golden eyes. It had white paws and a white tip on its tail while the rest of its fur was black. There was not a scratch on the cat to indicate it had just crashed in that capsule. _Aw, now that I think about it, this kitty is pretty cute. I wonder if Dib will let me keep it. Though he might wanna investigate it since it just came from the sky, and that's never fun._

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts,"Hello, your Camille right?"

_ Huh who said that? _I looked around to see who it was. But there was no one in sight. "Down here!" The voice said again. I looked down to see the cat staring at me. _What? That's the cat talking? Oh man I must be going crazy. There's no way cats talk, it's not possible. _The cat spoke, "So are you going to answer me or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" The cat's voice sounded all annoyed. Then I heard Dibs voice, "Hey Camille you out there? I just heard something crash in our backyard."

_Uh oh, I can't let Dib see this. He'll want to investigate everything and probably send it in to Mysterious Mysteries. Better try and hide this mess. _I got a hose and put out the fire and from the capsule and pushed it behind a bush. I grabbed the cat and hid it behind my back. Dib came out the back door, "Huh? There's nothing here, I could of sworn I heard something. Did you see anything Camille?"

"Um me? Of course not! I was just out here looking at the stars." I smiled at him.

He had a suspicious look on his face, "Are you sure you aren't hiding something from me?"

"What? Of course not! You know I never lie to you Dib." I smiled innocently at him.

He sighed, "Alright then, I guess I was just hearing things."

"Now anyway, I should be going to my room now, it's getting late, good night Dib!" I said as I started to race towards the stairs to my room. Once I got in my room I set the cat down. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The cat was giving me a confused look. I spoke, "So you're a talking cat?" The cat replied, "Well, not exactly. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lalaumi. I am a spirit sent from above to guide you, and to help you reach toward your goals."

"So, you're like a guardian angel?" I asked.

"I guess so in a sense, yes." She answered.

"But why do I get a guardian angel? I'm not really all that special; I don't think I really deserve this."

Lalaumi replied, "It's not because you're special, it's because, you're lost in a way. You don't seem to have a lot of self confidence in yourself. You also seem to be having some trouble reaching your goals. I am only here to help and guide you."

"Is that so? Okay then, I guess that's fine. Do you have any special powers or something like that?" I asked Lalaumi again.

She sighed, "Well not really, in this form as a cat, I can't really do much."

"Oh, well that's okay. I don't really mind that. Besides, I look forward to our time together Lalaumi!" I smiled at her.

I yawned, "I'm going to bed now, good night Lalaumi!"

She replied, "Good night Camille."

It was morning and as always I was tired and groggy. I got up as I always did and got dressed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and grabbed my bag. Then I got an idea.

Lalaumi was still sleeping on my bed when I woke her up. She glared at me and acted as if I intruded on her. "Hey Lalaumi, you should come to skool with me. It would be nice to have you around to help with some things." She sighed, "Alright then, I guess that's fi-, I grabbed her and put her into my backpack before she could finish her sentence. "Were going to have fun Lalaumi, maybe in art class we can make some pictures together." I smiled

* * *

><p>Lalaumi POV<p>

I was stuck inside this dark backpack as the girl rambled on and on about what we would do at her skool. I just acted like I was listening. Man she talked a lot.

She was walking with her brother to skool, he seemed to talk as much as her. _They really are related. _I thought. Then she finally arrived at the front of the skool as she said, "Here we are Lalaumi, take a look." I poked my head out of her backpack and saw the horrible grimy skool. _Man this place is disgusting; don't the humans ever clean it?_

The time passed here I was stuck in this grimy locker while Camille was at P.E. It really smelled. Don't the humans ever clean anything at this Skool? I guess not. I sighed, _I hope Camille comes soon; I can't stand being in this stinky locker any longer. _Camille finally did come and dressed in her normal clothes. She carried me around in that backpack for most of the day, listening to her annoying friends gossip in art class.

"Camille, your friends are a bit annoying. They don't seem that nice either." I told her. "Oh Lalaumi, don't worry, their nice people once you get to know them better." She smiled at me. I sighed and mumbled under my breath, "Yup, I'm sure they are."

"Huh? Did you say something Lalaumi?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't say anything."

Man how did I get stuck with this girl, she seems so clueless about things, and she seems so happy to go to skool. This place is horrible, how could she like going here? Could it be her mean friends? No, it couldn't she didn't seem to enjoy being in their company much. What the heck could it be?

"Hey Lalaumi, its science class now, you can see Zim." Camille suddenly interrupted. Zim? What kind of name is that, and why does he seem so important to her? She dropped the bag onto her desk seat. "See, he sits in front of me Lalaumi." I poked my head out of her bag, and there he was, green skin, black hair, and he seemed to have purple eyes strangely. _Does she like this guy or something? _I thought to myself. I watched her go over to his desk. She was smiling at him and laughing. Strangely as much as he wasn't even talking to her and even looking annoyed at her, she looked.. Happy.

Could this girl.. be in love with that boy?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back you guys! Stay tuned for the chapter after this one, it's gonna be a valentines special :3 Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 5

Lalaumi kept saying after science class was over that she had something to tell me. I'm not sure what she wants to say though. I couldn't even wait for Dib and Gaz to leave their classes, Lalaumi wanted me to go home as soon as possible. She's really impatient.

As soon as I was in my room and had put my bag down, Lalaumi jumped out of it.

She spoke, "Okay, so I have something to ask you Camille."

"Alright, just ask away Lalaumi." I smiled at her.

Lalaumi sighed a bit before she asked, "Camille, are you in love with Zim?"

I blushed, "What me? No way Lalaumi, I'm not in love with Zim, what would make you think that?" I laughed nervously.

She snickered a bit, "But it's obvious, the way you were so happy to see him."

"Well that's because he's my friend Lalaumi, I'm always happy to see any of my friends."

"But you never really look that happy to see your other friends, you know, Jessica and her gang."

"It doesn't matter Lalaumi, I'm not in love with Zim! And honestly I never will be in love!"

Lalaumi cocked one of her eyes at me, "Why will you never be in love?"

I sighed, "It's a long story, besides, you probably wouldn't want to hear it anyway."

"Well, of course I would want to hear it, I'm your guardian after all."

Lalaumi came by my side and looked at me with worried eyes.

I sighed and sat on my bed, "I guess I'll just go ahead and give you the short story."

I cleared my throat before continuing, "My mom, she was with my dad a really long time ago. She never really planned to have me. After all, she always seemed to be having a hard time finding a job. My dad was the one who mostly took care of her. She wasn't that strong, she could be a little weak sometimes. Then my mom got pregnant with me surprisingly. I think my dad somehow knew she was pregnant, and before she could even tell him, he ran out on her. She was never really sure why, but even after she worked so much to raise me on her own, she never blamed him for anything. She still thought he was such a good person, and she still really loved him. But it was a little painful, seeing her still in love with someone who was never going to come back to her. From the day on, I realized that I never wanted to be in love. I don't want to be in love if it's that painful. I'm better off being on my own. Besides, boys just get in the way of things, if I'm independent, I can focus on my dreams more."

Lalaumi was sitting on the bed with me when I finished the story, "Is that so? Well, to be honest, now that I think of it, you might be better off without that green boy. He didn't seem that nice to you, and I'm afraid that like you said, being in love with him could be painful for you."

I stared at the floor as I thought of those memories with mom, "You really think so Lalaumi?"

Lalalumi replied, "I think you should do whatever you think is right. If you never want to be in love with that boy, that's fine. But if you do end up falling for him, just know I'll do whatever I can to help you."

I had tears forming in my eyes, "Really Lalaumi?"

"Yes really, wait are you cryi-

I grabbed Lalaumi and hugged her tightly in my arms, "Thank you Lalaumi, you're the best."

"AGGH, please don't squeeze me too hard. Camille let go, I think my insides are being crushed.." Lalalumi started muttering out.

I put her down, "Sorry Lalaumi." I smiled at her.

She coughed, "Its okay. Just remember not to hug me so tightly next time."

I nodded my head at her, "I promise!"

* * *

><p>"So you're basically going to bring me to your school every day?" Lalaumi asked.<p>

"Eh, I guess so. It just seems better with you around Lalaumi, since I don't have Dib or Gaz around much."

She replied, "I guess that's alright, maybe I'll get used to the stinky lockers."

"That's the spirit Lalaumi!"

I could see Lalaumi was a bit displeased with having to go to school with me. She was glaring at me, like she usually does. I wonder why she's so grumpy all the time.

We were at skool, and I was walking to science class. I walked into the classroom like always and set down my bag next to my desk and sat down. All the other kids were busy talking to their friends, and Zim was just sitting alone mumbling to himself about something. Our seats got changed and he didn't sit in front of me anymore. I sat near the windows while he sat on the other side of the classroom.

The bell finally rang and the teacher spoke, "Alright class, today, were going to start on a project. You are all going to work in partners. Now, I'm going to start putting you into partners." The whole class groaned. I just stayed quiet, wondering who I would end up with. _Hopefully not someone weird, or mean, I just really hope I get put with someone who's nice._

"Camille, you will be partnered with Zim."

_Huh? Zim? Uh oh.._

Oh man, Zim. I'm gonna really embarrass myself in front of him. I never would have thought I would end up being partnered with him; it seems like too much of a coincidence. The teacher then began again, "Now, with your partners, you're going to do an experiment. This experiment will have to do with the project. Get with your partners now."

I started to walk up to Zim's desk and found him glaring at me like he always seems to whenever I try to talk to him. "So I guess were partn-

"No time to talk human; let's just get this.. project over with."

"Um sure." I replied

When the teacher gave us the supplies I started to worry my head off about how the experiment would go. _I really hope I don't mess up. Especially in front of Zim, I just don't want him to see how much of an embarrassment I am. Now just focus Camille! You can do this, I believe in you._

I didn't notice though that Zim had been calling my name until he yelled in my ear, "HUMAN!"

That's when I knocked over some of the supplies and they were scattered on the floor. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

_I guess I'm off to a great start. _I thought.

Zim was rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration, "Good irk, you're such a clumsy human, can't you do anything right?"

"I really am sorry." I said as I bended over and picked up the supplies on the floor with Zim.

That's when while I was picking up pieces I accidently bumped heads with Zim.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Zim!" Zim was glaring at me again and suddenly raised his hand, "Excuse me teacher-professor-human, may I have another lab partner? I can't work with this Cammy human."

_I'm so sorry Zim. I didn't mean to make you angry, I just, I guess I'm not exactly good at doing simple things. I'm, not really that good at anything to be honest_. I thought

The teacher replied, "Theres no one willing to change partners, besides, no one wants to work with a green freak."

Zim sighed, acting like being called a 'green freak' was normal. He went back and sat in his desk.

"Are you really okay with being called that?" I suddenly asked him.

He glared at me, "Being called what human?"

"A 'green freak'." I replied

"It doesn't matter at all; I'm called that all the time by these inferior humans. Why should it matter to you Cammy human?"

"I guess, because I don't think you're a green freak Zim…and by the way my name's actually Camille not Cammy." I smiled nervously.

"Well then.. 'Camille' let's continue this experiment, now hand me the container."

I handed him the container as he started focusing on the project. _Zim actually said my name, and didn't even put human after that. Why am I so happy about that? This is weird.._

Class was over and some kid hid some stink bomb in the classroom, and it literally started to stink up the classroom. I ran out of there covering my nose with my shirt. I saw Zim standing by the lockers with his arms crossed.

I went up to him, "Hi Zi-

"No time to talk Cammy human, I have to work on my next evil plan to conquer earth. Don't tell your earth boy brother that."

"Um sure, and you said my name wrong again."

"Huh? Oh that's right; your name is actually Camille. I guess I just prefer Cammy human better" His face was inches from mine and he was smiling at me creepily.

"Um that's okay I guess."I replied, blushing a little.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Cammy human." Zim said backing away a little.

"Sure!" I replied.

Zim walked away when I suddenly shouted, "Bye bye!" I waved my hand at him anxiously.

He just waved his hand back at me and didn't turn around as he continued walking away.

I couldn't believe how much I was smiling until Lalaumi suddenly popped out of my bag, "Well that was interesting."

I got startled at first from hearing her voice. "Oh, it's just you Lalaumi." I laughed nervously.

"Who else did you think it was? There's no one else around here." Lalaumi sighed.

* * *

><p>As I walked home, I started to think more about my feelings for Zim. <em>He's not really that bad. Though I guess he can be a bit mean. But do I really love Zim? I mean, I got really happy when he actually said my name and didn't say human after it, and he has a nickname for me.<em>

I sighed. Remembering how much I smiled when he waved back at me.

I blushed, thinking, _Do I love Zim?_

**Aw, that chapter was adorable, don't you think? :3 Part of the experiment project thingy with Zim and Camille idea actually came from my friend Hillary so I give her credit for that! And stay tuned for the next chapter, the valentines special!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I took long, I was just having some writers block. But here's the valentines special!**

Chapter 6

Valentines Day; A day where people would show their affection and love for one another by giving each other flowers or heart- shaped chocolates. If it was at school it meant giving each other pink and red heart shaped cards. At least that's what it used to be; now it's all Valentines meats for some reason.

Having this day come was the last thing I needed, since the school is making EVERYONE go to the valentines dance. Which really isn't good for me since I'm still debating about my feelings for Zim, I mean the last thing I need to see is him in a suit and possibly ending up dancing with him.

Plus, Jessica and the others have been bothering me about what I'm going to wear. I'm not even that sure yet! Dances were never really my thing; I always get too nervous when boys would ask me to dance with them.

Now here I was in my room searching desperately for a nice dress to wear for the dance tomorrow. Lalaumi happened to be sleeping on my bed when I accidently started throwing clothes at her while searching for a dress.

"Camille, would you mind not throwing your clothes at me while I'm trying to sleep?" She glared at me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Lalaumi! I must of not realized where I was throwing those clothes.. He he.."

She sighed frustrated like she always did with me. She went back to sleep as I continued to look for a dress. That's when I finally did find something.

It was a nice light blue dress. It had some straps and it at least went down to my knees.

"I guess… maybe this will do." I said to myself.

As I walked into skool today, the smell of greasy meat wafted through my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Lalaumi was suffering, "Ugh what's that smell? It smells worse than usual here." She kept herself in my bag.

"It's the smell of meat Lalaumi, didn't I tell you? Instead of valentines cards it's valentines meat now."

Lalaumi cocked one eye, "When exactly did this whole meat thing start?"

"I'm not sure, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

All day in classes people were giving each heart shaped meats. When it came to art class, we were painting some pictures and I was with Jessica and the others as usual. They started to ask me about the Valentine's dance again.

Jessica started, "So Camille, what are you wearing tonight?" I replied, "Oh me? I'm just wearing this nice blue dress I found in my closet recently."

Zita suddenly asked me, "Hey Camille, are you asking Zim to the dance with you?"

I suddenly blushed, "What?! Zim? No, what would make you think that?"

Peyoopi joined in, "Well we've heard some things about you two in science, and how you two have to work on a project together."

I giggled nervously, "Oh guys of course not, I don't like Zim like that, besides, I doubt he would even want to go to the dance with me."

Jessica snickered, "Yeah you guys, I doubt Camille would want go with that loser anyway."

Zita replied, "Yeah what was I thinking, Zim probably couldn't get a date if he tried."

All the girls giggled with each other while I focused on my painting. I thought to myself as I looked down at my painting of that green boy.

_I wonder if you would go to the dance with me, Zim_

I wondered this in my head as I went to science class.

We weren't doing any more experiments today, thank god. We were just taking some notes. People were still passing out the valentines meat, Zim seemed to flinch at the sight of it. I guess he wasn't a big meat fan either.

When class finally ended I went up to Zim's desk, smiling.

"Hi Zim, you excited about the dance tonight?"

He glared at me, "Not at all human. I'd rather stay at home then go to some filthy human dance."

I replied, "You too? I'd rather not go either. Dance's make me a bit nervous." I started giggling nervously as usual.

"Um anyway, I gotta go now, see you at the dance tonight, Zim!" I started dashing out of the classroom and to the front of the skool.

I saw Gaz at the bottom of the stairs on her game slave as usual.

"Where's Dib?" I asked her. She replied, "I don't know; I haven't seen that idiot yet."

Dib finally came dashing out of the skool. "Sorry I'm late, just setting up my plan to expose Zim at the dance tonight."

"Expose him? What exactly is your plan?" I asked him

All three of us started to walk home together as Dib explained his plan.

"In the gym, I've set up a device to shoot dodge balls at Zim. Near the punch area, where Zim usually hangs out during the dances, there's a platform that he is going to step where dodge balls will be shot at him. Since there will be so many dodge balls coming at once, the forces of all of them will cause his disguise to fall off!"

I sighed as usual at Dib's ridiculous ideas to expose Zim.

I stared in the mirror at myself as I got ready for the dance. I had decided to put my long dark hair down. I had on a black bow headband in my hair.

I walked down the stairs to see Gaz and Dib waiting for me. Dib obviously wasn't dressed up much, he just wore his normal clothes.

Gaz was dressed up a little, with just a bow in her hair and a simple black dress.

We started to make our way to the skool as usual. We got inside and it was decorated with all kinds of pink and red hearts.

I saw Jessica and her group hanging out by the punch bowl. Jessica saw me and instantly motioned her hand to come near her.

I looked at Gaz and Dib, "Well I've got people calling me, talk to you guys later!"

Dib replied, "See you later." He waved to me as I went over to Jessica and her group, all dressed up as well.

"Oh you look cute, Camille!" Zita said to me.

"Huh? Me? Oh I think I look just fine."

Jessica obviously ignoring Zita's comment suddenly saw Zim walk through the door. "Oh would you look at that loser, he didn't even dress up." We watched as Zim walked through and as Dib threw punch on Zim.

Peyoopi snickered, "Looks like those two dweebs are fighting with each other again."

Jessica sighed, "Ugh, there are like no cute boys here at this school, and besides, this dance isn't even that fun." She sipped her punch.

Peyoopi replied, "I know right? Plus this dance hasn't even been playing good songs, their all lame."

Jessica was looking at herself in her mini mirror, "I think I need to fix my makeup, I look horrible. Who's coming with me to the bathroom?"

Both Zita and Peyoopi replied, "We'll come."

Jessica looked over at me, "What about you, Camille?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, I'll just wait here for you guys."

"Alright then, we'll be right back." Jessica and the others walked towards the bathroom.

I sighed to myself as I sat in one of the chairs nearby. I noticed Zim was standing across the room alone as usual. I started thinking to myself, _Should I ask him to dance with me? No silly Camille, why would Zim dance with you? Besides he probably doesn't even want to dance._

As I stared at Zim he noticed me and looked over; I waved at him and smiled. He waved back at me.

_I wonder if Zim really would dance with me; I mean it's not like I like him or something, but, it would be nice… and oh, why do I keep thinking this, Zim would never wan-_

"Human!" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Zim standing there with his arms crossed.

"You know it's Camille, right?" I say to him. He always seems to forget my name for some reason.

"Cammy human or whatever your name is.. would you like to.. eh.. dance with.. me.. Zim."

He was struggling so much to say those words to me. I was a bit speechless and started to get nervous. He obviously was impatient.

"You should answer quickly Cammy human before I change my mind."

I decided to answer him quickly. "Um sure; I'll dance with you." He held out his hand to me and I got up and took it.

_I'm still not really sure if I really understand Zim that much yet. Why is he so confusing, he acts like he doesn't like me and he does stuff like this? Ugh you're too complicated Zim._

A slow song was playing and other couples were slow dancing with each other. I wasn't even sure if Zim knew how to slow dance. We just held hands and swayed with each other.

"Do you know how to dance?" I suddenly asked him. He glared at me, "Of course I do, the almighty Zim can do anything."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're doing a good job at this." I giggled.

He glared at me, "Do not accuse Zim of not being good at this human dancing!"

I replied "Well, it's okay if you can't dance, I'm not really good at it either, heck; I'm not really good at a lot of things."

"Ummm anyways, have you danced with anyone else before?" I suddenly asked him.

He thought to himself, "Eh, not really.. it's not important anyway, the less of you humans I'm with, the better."

_So Zim probably hasn't ever dated anyone. I mean he doesn't have any friends, hasn't ever had a girlfriend, this boy is something else. So.. since he obviously hasn't had a girlfriend before.. does that mean he hasn't kissed anyone before either?_

I must have not been thinking when I suddenly blurted out, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I suddenly blushed violently.

_Camille what are doing asking Zim that! How embarrassing! How smart of you to ask someone that you barely even know._

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ask that."

He answered my question anyway, "Eh not really.. no, is that a normal thing for humans to do?"

"Oh well.. um of course! Usually people who like each other kiss, and they especially kiss a lot on Valentine's Day!"

He eyed me suspiciously, "Ah, is that so?"

Before I even knew it, I started to get lost in his eyes a bit.. up close, they looked a bit purple. _Maybe, you really aren't that bad like Dib says Zim._

We started to lean in a bit, me not really knowing what was going to happen, when all of a sudden I heard a bunch of dodge balls being shot out.

I can't believe I had forgotten about Dibs plan to try and expose Zim tonight. Poor Dib had ended up stepping on the platform himself and all the dodge balls were aimed at him.

I ran over to him as quickly as I could, he had an annoyed look on his face, as his plan had failed.

Everyone at the whole dance was laughing at him as he said to me, "Let's just go home now." I nodded my hand and helped him walk towards the exit. Gaz started to walk with us as she had obviously seen the whole thing unfold and was snickering to herself.

Me and Lalaumi were sitting up on the roof looking at the stars, our usual thing we had started to do together.

She sat beside me and suddenly asked, "So how was the dance tonight?"

"Oh, the dance, it was actually pretty fun I guess… well except when Dib got himself hurt.."

Lalaumi was still giggling about it when she saw Dib in the shape he was, she was appalled to see how Dib could have done something stupid like that.

"Soo, what about Zim?"

"Oh Zim? Well.. we almost kissed."

Lalaumi was in shock, "You almost kissed him?!"

I smiled at her, "Almost, until Dib suddenly got hurt but."

She stared up at me, "But what?"

"You were right about me being in love with Zim, it really is true. Even though he might not return those feelings, I'm just.. really happy about tonight."

**Aw, that was sweet! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I know its been quite a while..

So heres the deal with this story, im not really going to continue it because again there is some things im not pleased with and would rather change.

So, once again, im going to start the whole story entirely from scratch. I don't know when exactly ill do this, but I have a good feeling it'll probably be soon

I would love to get into Camille and Zims story again, and I definitely feel this time I can write a story properly and prove that there can be a Zim and OC story capable of being fantastic.

So, I hope you all can look forward to the new story that wil be begun soon! Thanks so much for supporting this story!

-Celine


End file.
